Buildings
'Buildings' Buildings are generally purchased in the Store tab on the screen's lower corner. Each building has a different effect and cost, and some are only able to be unlocked at certain levels. 'House' (Player starts with this building) The player's house. For each upgrade, the size of the actual farm is increased, allowing for more placement of buildings and other objects. Additionally, the appearance of the house is also improved with each upgrade. 'Animal Shop' (Player starts with this building) There are two tabs in Animal Shop, The tab with the sheep icon allows you to purchase the first color animal (the cheapest one) of certain species at a static price. Not all animal species are available at the Animal Shop. Some can only be acquired through special events, the Ranger's Cabin, or as Collection rewards. The second tab with a star icon other allows you to purchase most of the talking animals each for 150 and Hello Kitty themed animals starting at 200 . December 31, 2013 the Hello Kitty themed animal were removed from Tiny Farm.'' Note: No update on Hello Kitty as this time.3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 02:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC)'' 'Ranger's Cabin' Price: depends on the animal the Ranger Sets out for. Note: Ranger's Cabin is inactive since the April 06, 2017 update. It got replaced with the Adventurer's Cabin. The Ranger's Cabin allows the farmer to purchase 1 of the 3 animals at a reduced price from one of the seekers. When a Seeker is hired they set out to hunt and trap your animal that you choose. Each animal has a different time length it will take for the Seeker to come back with your animal. When the Seeker returns with your captured animal a symbol will appear of a Fox, when there are not any Seekers are out a 'Ready' bubble will show above the cabin. It also allows animals to be purchased with bells. The Ranger will always offer you the animals at half price of the Animal Shop, unless it costs Bells, in which it will still offer you the animals for a Gold price instead of Bells. NOTE: '''The Ranger's Cabin "restocks" the animals it is offering every 6 hours. The 6 hour timer only begins once you check the Ranger's Cabin after it has restocked, so farmers don't have to worry about missing a restock while they are unable to log on. Until then, the Ranger will offer the same animal forever, with no time limit. '''Adventurer's Cabin The Adventurer's Cabin allows you to heighten your animals mastery until it is full. You can send 1, 2 or 3 animals on an adventure to get various bonuses. The most common bonuses are gold and love. Sometimes token of friendships and bells are available and very seldom animals. The needed time to complete an adventure varies and can take between 15 minutes up to a whole day. Once you got the Adventurer's Cabin you start off with an offer of 3 adventures. Those offers reset every 12 hours if you don't take them. The number of adventures you can do at once are limited by how many animals you can currently send out. You can use every animal you have placed on your Tiny Farm, except the one you selected for the Breeding Barn. Every offer has different animal grade requirement. A white slot is for normal animals, yellow-orange for event animals and purple for legendary animals. You can place a normal animal on a yellow-orange or purple slot, but the animal will get less mastery, the same for placing an event animal on a purple slot. The animals mastery decides the chance of getting the bonuses. Breeding Barn Price: 1000 gold (Level 10 required)(1 per farm) The Breeding Barn allows friends to breed their animals for a chance in a different offspring. See the separate page on the Breeding Barn for more details. 'Animal Storage' (Level 10 required) Price: 1000 to purchase the building (1 per farm) The Animal Barn is extra storage space for the animals that can not fit on the Farm,Beach or Toy Village. The barn is an efficient way to keep the animals readily available. Animals do NOT grow while stored in the barn. Their progress, however, is saved so when you bring them out later the timer will pick up where it left off. Comes with 3 Slots for the animals for storage. You can buy Additional Slots, the 1st slot cost 500, the 2nd costs 1,000 increasing. You can buy 90 additional slots for Bells as well; 1st cost 10, the 2nd 20, the next 28 cost 30 each Village Rest Area The Village Rest Area is a new building since the April 06, 2017 update Resource Buildings The following list of buildings produces resources like Gold, Love Points, and Bells. Most buildings can be upgraded to produce more resources, but usually require bells to advance to the next level. Fields (See table for requirements) Price: 250 each. Fields are used to plant crops which will earn gold and experience. Multiple fields may be purchased but there is a limit to how many a player is able to buy based on the player's level. Extra fields can also be purchased for 10 regardless of what level you are on, but if purchased, the next field will cost ten MORE than the previous one. A total of 13 fields may be purchased with Gold, and an additional 9 fields may be purchased with Bells. Love House The Love House provides 5 Love Points after specific time intervals. Just like the House, it's appearance changes as it is upgraded. *''Price:'' 15,000 Gold (Level 15 required) (1 per farm) Premium Love House The Premium Love House provides Love Points after 12 hours. Just like the House and Love House, its appearance changes as it is upgraded. Unlike the Love House when the Premium Love House is upgraded the number of provided Love Points changes Christmas Tree Price: 30,000 Gold (No requirements)(1 per farm) The Christmas Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. This is a very important building as Bells are very rare in this game. Bell Tree Price: ''100 Bells (No requirements)(''1 per farm) Just like the Christmas Tree, the Bell Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. Unlike the Christmas Tree, purchasing this building costs Bells, making the Christmas Tree easier to get. Food Factory Price: 40,000 Gold (Level 25 required)(1 per farm) The Food Factory provides additional every 6 hours. Just like the House, it's appearance changes as it is upgraded. Ice Cream Parlor Price: 75 Bells (No requirements)(1 per farm) The Ice Cream Parlor provides additional every 6 hours. Cleaning Room Price: 50 Bells (Level 5 required)(1 per farm) The Cleaning Room provides additional every 6hrs. Windmill Price: 50 Bells each (3 max on farm) The Windmill provides additional every 6hrs. Beehouse Price: 55 Bells each (5 max allowed on farm) 70 exp every 4 hours Penguin Water Slide 1 + 2 Price: Slide 1. 350 Bells and Slide 2 400 Bells (each 1 per farm) Slide 1 will produce 4000 and Slide 2 will produce 5500 Water Park Waterfall Price: 300 Bells (1 per farm) Produces 4000 House of Gifts Price 1000 Gold (1 per farm) Free gifts for you! These gifts are unlocked as you gain levels. Some gifts you take will arrive in your inventory. 30 Love Points 5 Friendship Tokens unlocks at level 10 1 Tiny Egg unlocks at level 15 10,000 Gold unlocks at level 20 5 Bells unlocks at level 25 1 Silver Egg unlocks at level 30 1 Affection Fertilizer unlocks at level 35 10 Frienship Tokens unlocks at level 40 1 Golden Egg '' unlocks at level 45'' Affection Food unlocks at level 50 Bells unlocks at level 55 Radiant Egg unlocks at level 60 Decoration(?) unlocks at level 65 Decoration(?) unlocks at level 70 Decoration(?) unlocks at level 75 Decoration(?) unlocks at level 80 Village Players that are level 10 or higher can make their own Village or join one. To make a Village tap the Village icon (which is a green leaf). Choose the name and an icon, then start building the Village. *This building has it own page and more information is available on the Village page. Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay Category:Breeding